The present invention relates to telephony, and particularly to a telephone adaptor (or jack) unit for connecting telephone sets to a telephone line.
A subscriber's telephone line usually includes a number of extensions enabling different sets to transmit and receive via the same telephone line. Many sophisticated systems are available providing, among a wide variety of various telephone functions, the function of connecting a selected extension to the telephone line, or connecting a plurality of extensions at one time to the telephone line to provide intercommunication between the extensions. However, such known sophisticated systems are generally very complicated and costly, and are therefore generally utilized only by commercial concerns, as distinguished from residential subscribers which may have but a few extensions connected to one telephone line and which do not require many of the functions of a sophisticated system.